Forces of Nature drabbles
by shard silver 2006
Summary: There are three short one shots each focusing on the Forces of Nature. The first drabble is Arlon Guardian of the Sanctum. My first ever set of drabbles.


**Kid Icarus Forces of Nature Drabbles **

**Disclaimer I do not own Kid Icarus I do not own any characters that belong to the Forces of Nature faction and I lay no claim to them whatsoever. **

** Here it is. I was always thinking about making a three part drabble series on the Forces of Nature. This is my first time writing a drabble series and reviews and feedback will be appreciated. Also each drabble takes place before a chapter's events, for example Arlon's chapter will take place before chapter thirteen.**

**Arlon Guardian of the Sanctum**

The usual tranquil and quiet nature of the Lunar Sanctum was once more being disrupted by the faint screams of the Chaos Kin emitting from the jail cell where it was being kept. The metallic door that led to the cell that contained the Chaos Kin opened allowing the warden of the Lunar sanctum to step through it his face remained expressionless.

"I see that our guest is active again. I'll have to rectify that post haste."

Arlon entered the prison area where he could see the beams of yellow electricity descending down from the ceiling forming a ball that was suspended with lines of electricity that every few seconds channeled electricity through the bars. and he saw the Chaos Kin scurrying about as it let out a low hiss and ran for the bars only to slice its claws the slice against the electrical bars only to recoil with scream falling back the smoke rising of its form as Arlon silently regarded the Chaos Kin. His face remained neutral, expressionless, but underneath the stoic exterior he regarded the Chaos Kin with something akin to contempt and distaste.

"Foolish creature. As long as my powers remain active there will be no escape for you."

The Chaos Kin shrunk back against the back of its cell, the fear showed clearly in its single eye as Arlon moved away from the cell his long elegant strides made no noise against the smooth surface of the Lunar Sanctum. When he'd first crafted the Lunar Sanctum, Arlon had intended for the Lunar Sanctum to be elegant, perfect and above all serene like him.

'Mistress Viridi and Phosphora would never understand the meaning of the word perfect."

There was no doubt among the various natural creatures that made up the army of the Forces of nature, from the smallest Blader, to the Silent and ninja like Flarge that Arlon would defend Viridi's honor in a heart beat.

"Mistress Viridi did give you the duty of making sure that the Chaos Kin would forever remain a prisoner here." Arlon observed the Flage that had appeared in front of him. Arlon didn't flinch, at the sudden appearance of the Flarge, but why should he? After all the Flages, were his spies, his messengers and above all his personal bodyguard.

"Yes and I vowed to take an oath of silence." Arlon raised an eyebrow at the nervous Flage who was staring at him with its orange eye. Arlon could tell that the Flage had a message for him.

"Master Arlon. Mistress Viridi sends you this message. The wingless one is on his way here. Stop Pit at all costs, but be careful. He may be one angel, but he is like a flying ammunition depot."

Arlon simply nodded. He walked through the door that led to the rest of the Lunar Sanctum and he could hear the Chaos Kin grow silent. He knew that if this Pit was able to destroy the Lunar Sanctum then the Chaos Kin would escape and he would've failed Viridi and Arlon knew that he would never allow that to happen.

"I will stand my ground along with the Army of the Forces of Nature and we will defend the Lunar Sanctum for the glory of Mistress Viridi and the Forces of Nature!"

The proclamation was met with cheers form the Forces of Nature and Arlon despite his stoic exterior and his reputation to keep calm in any situation was what made him a respected member among the Forces of Nature. Arlon walked over to the large control panel where the massive laser that was the main defense force of the Lunar Sanctum.


End file.
